CORE-009: ANALYTICAL CYTOMETRY SHARED RESOURCE (ACSR) PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The Analytical Cytometry Shared Resource (ACSR) provides flow cytometry services for cancer research studies ranging from basic science to clinical trials, and especially for those needing rapid and accurate analysis of biological particles and cells. The ACSR provides OSUCCC members with the ability to obtain viable, sterile and pure populations of cells (>98%) so that they may be individually cloned, assessed for immunological function, and/or examined for specific biochemical properties with minimal manipulations. The ACSR has the following Specific Aims: 1) to provide state-of-the-art equipment and support for high-quality cancer research for OSUCCC members on a fee-for-service basis and to assist investigators with experimental design and assay development; 2) to continuously work with the OSUCCC members to provide substantial technical expertise and training for the use of state-of the-art cytometry instruments so that researchers can have 24 hour access to instruments; and, 3) to introduce OSUCCC members to new instrumentation, technology and methodologies that are being developed at the ACSR through a variety of educational outreach activities. The ACSR is located on the tenth floor of the Biomedical Research Tower (BRT); the BRT and adjacent buildings are home to most OSUCCC investigators. The ACSR is heavily used. Over the past year 5 year period, the ACSR has provided services to 146 OSUCCC members. This past year alone, the ACSR was used by 83 OSUCCC members representing all five OSUCCC scientific programs, and over the last five years it has supported over 55 NCI grants including 2 K awards, 5 P01s, 2 P50s, 1 R00, 34 R01s, 2 R03s, 6 R21s, and 3 U01s. ACSR also supports clinical trials from all five OSUCCC scientific programs. The ACSR has contributed to over 242 cancer related publications over the last grant period, including 27 with an impact factor > 10. During the next grant period, the ACSR is projected to have sufficient capacity to address a growth in OSUCCC members. Part of the ACSR future direction will be to acquire an ImageStream flow cytometer with high resolution microscopy, a BD FACSCanto II flow cytometer and a CyTOF2 Mass Cytometer, and train ACSR personnel and OSUCCC members in their usage. The ACSR leverages extensive institutional support and seeks 28.8% support from CCSG funds. The Analytical Cytometry Core is part of the Analytics Grouping.